Jellicle Cats are Black and White
by Corricle
Summary: Vickie and Misto get frustrated with who they are now....PLEASE be gentle, this is my first fic and I'm not done


Cats is something that I could never own in my whole life, so it all really belongs to TSE, RUG, and ALW, etc.  
  
  
  
Jellicle Cats are Black and White  
  
"Vickie, come back! Hey Vickie, we didn't meant it!"  
  
Victoria, one of the eldest kittens, stalked off into her own lonely corner of the junkyard. "Immature kids," she huffed.  
  
She had been playing games with Jemima, Electra, Etcetra, and Pounce but for some reason, it wasn't as fun as usual.  
  
"Actually, it's been like that that a lot lately." Victoria thought to herself.  
  
When she had not been too much into the game, the younger kittens called her arrogant and told her to go practice her stretches. Not that they seemed to care whether or not she stretched; she just hasn't been as much fun since the last Jellicle Ball.  
  
"Jemima even! And I thought we had gotten closer since the Ball." Vickie mused.  
  
To the older cats in the junkyard, there was a connection between Jemima and Victoria. They were definitely two kitties who stuck out and seemed wiser than most of the kittens. After all, they were the ones to help the tribe to accept Grizabellla back.  
  
The truth was, Jemima didn't make fun of Victoria, but neither did she say anything in her defense. Sometimes the all white Victoria did seem a bit…arrogant to the others. Maybe it had to do with the Mating Dance.  
  
But Victoria was hurt all the same, and maybe even a bit more confused. Ever since the Mating Dance, Victoria felt older than some of the kittens, but wasn't sure what to consider herself. She was trying to hard to live life as before but it had somehow gotten really hard. And they had called her arrogant! Maybe there was some characteristic that ran through the family that made her seem arrogant. Her brother, Mistoffelees, had been called aloof before and that has been mistaken for arrogance.  
  
"Oh Heaviside! Why does life gotta be so difficult?" Victoria huffed again. She looked around for a sunny spot, "Well, it's just the Jellicle moon, but it'll do." She curled into a ball, hoping that a rest would calm her down.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on another side of the Jellicle Junkyard…  
  
  
  
"Tag! You're it!"  
  
"Nope! Now you're it!"  
  
"Oi! Will ya two 'eep it down ova 'ere o' else oi'm gonna—" Mungojerrie yelled from his sunning spot with Rumpelteazer.  
  
"You're gonna what?" Tumble taunted. "Knick my tail?"  
  
"Oi'm tellin' ya! You'll be sorry!"  
  
"Come on Tumble, lets do something else." Misto interjected before Mungo could follow on his threat. "I'm tired of Tag anyway."  
  
"What? Too easy to win with all of your magical powers? Too good for tag now?" Tumble replied hotly, not very happy with their game interruption.  
  
"No! It's nothing like that! I just don't wanna cause Mungo anymore trou—" Misto tried to explain.  
  
"Save it! I know you'd rather be practicing your special lightning shows than playing with an ordinary kitten so go ahead!" sarcasm heavily loaded in Tumble's voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Just go!"  
  
To this, Misto ran off to another part of the Junkyard, terribly confused.  
  
"Oi! Now why'd ya 'afta go off an' be a bully, eh?" Mungo yelled to Tumble's pouting figure.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Tumble yelled, running away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Misto ran off without watching too much of where he was going. He just knew he needed to think. He was concentrating too much on Tumble's words that he completely missed Victoria lying in the sun.  
  
"Ow!" They both yelped as he tumbled over her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Vickie, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I was just too focused on –"  
  
"It's okay Misto. I'm not worse for wear and neither are you." Victoria replied calmly, thanks much to her nap. "Now why don't you tell me what you are so focused on." She said while stretching out.  
  
Misto watched his sister's graceful movements while trying to explain, "Its just…well…I was playing with Tumble and he said that I acted like I was too good to play with ordinary cats. I don't act like that, do I Vickie?"  
  
Victoria sighed. "You know, this sounds awfully familiar. I was playing with Jemima, Electra and Etcetra and…"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" 'old on a sec, love, Oi see Munkus ova' there an' I need to tell 'im what just 'appened here." Mungojerrie said, getting up from next to Rumpelteazer.  
  
"Aw, Jerrie, why ya gotta be goin' off like 'at?" Rumpel pouted.  
  
"Cuz Tumble an' Misto both went off with their knickers all in a twist an' Oi bet it's not ova'…Oi! Munkus! Wait up!" Mungo yelled, running after Munkus.  
  
"Tumble really said that to Misto?" Munkus questioned.  
  
"As sure as Oi'm standin' right 'ere. Ask Rumpel, she 'eard it. She's ova' there, sunning 'erself."  
  
"Well, I know enough not to bug her when she's sunning. She'd find revenge somehow. And I trust you; it's just that this isn't the first incident today that something like this has gone on between some of the kittens. Demi was sitting by the tire and saw some kittens were playing together and I guess they didn't like how Victoria was acting and they called her arrogant."  
  
"Victoria? Arrogant? Nah. That's Misto's sista. 'at's strange that siblings are getting' picked on in the same day."  
  
"Maybe not so strange. They share a bond and with Misto's tricks at the Ball and Victoria's dancing the Solo Dance and the Mating Dance, it might be that they feel older and the younger kittens might be jealous. They are older after all. And they've always acted more…mature most of the time. Don't forget, it was Victoria who accepted Grizabella first."  
  
"Oi! Whateva'! Oi was just tellin' ya wha' Tumble said, alright?"  
  
"Alright, thank you Mungojerrie. Go back to Rumpel now, she seems to be getting lonely and I don't want her taking it out on me." Munkustrap shook his head as Mungojerrie curled back up next to Rumpelteazer. The mischief- makers don't always go looking for trouble. "Now," he muttered to himself, "What to do about Victoria and Misto?" 


End file.
